


[podfic] new (not surprising)

by reena_jenkins, treesfall



Category: Graceland (TV)
Genre: M/M, Never Underestimate The Importance Of Body Language, Obliviousness, Outdoor Sex, Podfic, Sand In Places Sand Shouldn't Go, Season/Series 01, Stealth Flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-14
Updated: 2014-04-14
Packaged: 2018-01-19 08:21:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1462399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins, https://archiveofourown.org/users/treesfall/pseuds/treesfall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"Johnny flirts with Mike mercilessly, constantly, but Mike doesn't take him seriously. This is just how Johnny is, affectionate and suffocating and over-the-top. It doesn't mean anything." </i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] new (not surprising)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Readbyanalise010](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readbyanalise010/gifts).
  * Inspired by [new (not surprising)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/896285) by [treesfall](https://archiveofourown.org/users/treesfall/pseuds/treesfall). 



**Coverartist:**  [](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/profile)[ **reena_jenkins**](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/)   
  
 **Warnings:**  Obliviousness, Season 1, Stealth Flirting, Sex Outdoors, Sand In Places Sand Shouldn't Go, Never Underestimate The Importance Of Body Language  


 **Length:**  00:46:38  
  
 **Download link:**  You can download this podfic as an mp3 [ **right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(GR\)%20_new%20\(not%20surprising\)_.mp3) (thanks for hosting me, [](http://paraka.livejournal.com/profile)[ **paraka**](http://paraka.livejournal.com/)!)


End file.
